Wicked Ways
by MusedMoose
Summary: Fem–slash, Juri–Kozue. With Juri's locket in hand, Kozue tries some of her usual tricks... and things don't go as planned. Warning for adult situations and fade–to–flashes sex.
1. Wicked Ways

**Author's Note**: This is a fic I wrote for "yurichallenge", a Livejournal community centered around writing yuri/femslash stories based on prompts that others provide. The 'challenge' leads to some interesting stories. This is also strictly a one-shot; I have no plans to continue this. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings**: Femslash (Juri-Kozue), but if you didn't read the summary and don't read this, you've lost any right to complain about it. Warning for adult situations and fade-to-flashes sex.

* * *

_Wicked Ways_

On a quiet blue night, Kozue stared up at the moon, listening to approaching footsteps. She knew whose they were, and he was why she waited. If he worried for her, alone at night with most of the school dark and empty, so much the better.

When Miki emerged from the shadowed doorway, Kozue stepped out toward him, making sure he saw her. He would worry, he would ask questions, he would feel some distant kind of shame. He would–

He wouldn't even look at her, because he was staring down at something in his hand, something shining, something that dangled and sent off sparks of moonlight.

"What is that?" Kozue asked as she walked up to him. The frown he gave her evoked its usual response, and she gave a coy smile back. Let him wonder why she was here.

"None of your business," Miki said, pulling his hand back as he withdrew.

Kozue reached for his hand, fell short on purpose. So much the better if she could make him give it to her. "But I want to see," she said. "What is it, Miki?"

He gave in, as he always did. "Juri's locket," he said, his voice lowered as though he held something secret. "See, the clasp on the chain broke during fencing. It must have fallen off, I don't think she noticed. I'm going to have it fixed--"

"That's important to her, isn't it?" Kozue asked, tilting her head a touch and looking into his eyes. "You should give it back. I don't think she'd like to find out it's gone."

There. The faintest flush from him. "I can't give it to her now," he said, subdued. "She's still in the locker room."

Kozue reached again, snatched the locket from his grasp. The chain caught on his fingers, and he tugged once, then let it go. Of course. "I'll take it to her." Miki opened his mouth to say something, but Kozue cut him off with a look. "She might be in the shower," she said. "Do you want to walk in on her?"

"But Kozue, I want to have it fixed." Miki's voice was somewhere between persistence and pleading.

"And how long will that take?" she asked, just the right tone of voice to make him reconsider everything. "Do you want to leave her all night, wondering what's happened to something she treasures?"

Miki frowned, and for a moment Kozue thought he would demand the locket back. She held her ground, stared back at him, then leaned closer. The look in his eyes made it clear; he was trying very hard not to step back from her.

Finally, he turned away. "Do what you want," he said. "I'm going home."

Kozue twined the broken chain around two fingers, and studied the locket as Miki walked off. The moonlight gave the locket a blue-silvery sheen, making it look tarnished. She ran her thumb over the rose design, then paused.

_Click._

So . . . that was what Juri hid. Of all the things to keep close to her heart. This picture. . . . Kozue closed the locket, and walked through the darkened doorway.

Once in the girls' locker room, Kozue walked up and down the aisles, taking her time. All was quiet, save for her own steps and the nearby rush of the showers. Juri had to be in here somewhere. And as it seemed Kozue was alone among the lockers, that left only one place to go.

At the entrance to the showers, Kozue paused and watched. Every single shower was on, but Juri stood under only one, her head bowed. Coils of coppery hair wound their way across her shoulders and halfway down her back; Kozue hadn't known her hair was that long. Slender and lithe, her muscles moved beneath her skin in ways that reminded Kozue of a jungle cat, of a wild animal.

Or perhaps . . . not so wild. Kozue unwound the locket's chains from her fingers. Someone still held Juri's leash.

Kozue watched her for a moment longer, then let the locket swing, its edge tap-tapping on the porcelain tiles, once, again, again, until Juri raised her head. The hurt in her eyes caught fire when she saw what Kozue held.

"Did you lose this?" Kozue asked.

A narrowing of her eyes, the hint of a snarl to come, then pain and relief mixed in a bitter blend, all across Juri's face in the space of a second. She stood naked before Kozue in more ways than one. Kozue smiled, didn't bother to look innocent; Juri was too smart for that. Times before, it seemed Juri knew too much, a great deal more than she let on. How was it, Kozue wondered, being on the other side?

"Where did you find that?" Juri asked, her hushed voice barely rising over the sound of the showers.

"Miki," Kozue said, then let that hang for a moment. Let Juri think what might have happened. "He said he found it after fencing, and didn't know if you knew it was gone. He wanted to give it back to you." She dangled the locket still, letting it swing.

"I see." Juri stood up straighter, shaking off any apparent vulnerability. She showed no sign of embarrassment. She held out her hand. "Give it back to me, please."

Kozue held up the broken clasp. "It needs to be fixed," she said. "If you put it back on, it'll just fall off again."

"I'll take care of that," Juri said, her tone turning insistent. "Give me back my locket, Kozue." She hadn't lowered her hand.

A slow blink, and a deliberate glance around the still-running showers. "I'll get wet," Kozue said. She didn't move.

Juri's glare could have shattered stone, and Kozue caught a hint of why even the teachers feared to cross her. Still the locket swung, flickering in the light from overhead, catching tiny stray beads of water across its golden surface. Kozue watched Juri's eyes, to see if she was following the locket.

She wasn't. Juri stared right back at her, hardness around her eyes. For just a moment, Kozue wondered if she'd been wrong, if Juri was indeed still wild.

Then, in a step and slide almost too quick to notice, Juri was before her, scowling down at her and reaching for the locket. Kozue barely pulled her hand back in time, and Juri nearly collided with her. Kozue could almost feel the other girl's muscles grow taut.

"I know how you are with Miki," Juri said, a faint hint of softness in her voice, as though she was trying to evoke some kind of sympathy – whether in her or in herself, Kozue couldn't tell. "I remember what you told me. You say you'll do anything to keep him from being hurt, but I don't think that's true."

Juri moved close enough for Kozue to feel warmth from the water that dripped down her. "I think you like it when he's only thinking about you. I think you like toying with him. And I don't feel like playing."

Juri snatched her wrist. Kozue tried to twist out, but Juri's grip was too strong; even with Juri's hands slippery from the shower, she couldn't get away. Kozue snatched the locket with her free hand, then yanked that arm back before Juri could grab it too.

Juri's jaw was set, her eyes flashing. Kozue smiled, unable to help herself, and gave Juri the wicked, taunting look she usually saved for boys who chased her. She thought to let Juri be the one to come running this time, and a faint part of her mind delighted in the idea. Yank the leash and see if she heels, or if she begs.

Kozue hid the locket behind her back, her eyes still on Juri's. She didn't let her smile change. Juri's breathing quickened, and she yanked on Kozue's wrist, forcing her closer. Kozue cried out – that had hurt more than she'd expected, and she tried again to twist away as Juri reached behind her for the hand that held the locket.

With Juri suddenly closer, Kozue pressed her leg between Juri's, rubbing against the other girl's slick, bare skin. Juri's eyes snapped open wide, and she started to pull away. Kozue twisted her hand in Juri's grip, and reached, stroking Juri's hand with only the very tips of her fingers. Juri stepped back, and Kozue hooked her foot around Juri's ankle, just enough to keep her from moving away.

"What's the matter?" Kozue asked, then moved her arm out from behind her back, just enough to let Juri see the locket. "Don't you want this?"

Slowly, slowly, Juri put her free hand on Kozue's shoulder. "Kozue. . . ."

Kozue gave her an almost-innocent look, her lips slightly parted. It seemed that Juri would beg. It was almost too bad, she'd been hoping for–

Juri grabbed and spun and shoved, yanking Kozue into the showers and slamming her against the wall. Water spattered down over them both, sending trails down Juri's skin and soaking Kozue's uniform. Kozue gasped, then winced as her hand was squeezed between the wall and her own back.

"I told you I don't want to be played with," Juri said, and she sounded like she thought herself completely in control. She lowered the hand on Kozue's shoulder, reaching down along her arm, heading for the locket.

But Kozue had heard the faint quivering in her voice, the shaking nerves behind the steel. She ran her hand up Juri's arm, letting the locket trace over Juri's wet skin. She watched goosebumps rise at the touch of the cold metal. When her hand reached Juri's shoulder, she pulled back the wrist that Juri held, drawing her closer, and whispered, "Why don't you want to play?"

"I don't play," Juri said, tension in her voice tight enough to snap. "Not like that."

"I looked in the locket," Kozue said. "Don't lie."

"Kozue--"

Juri hissed her name through clenched teeth, but Kozue pushed her hand through the tangles of hair and pressed the locket to the back of Juri's neck. A single gasp from the sudden cold, and Kozue leaned into Juri and kissed her open mouth.

Her lips were soft but tense, and a different kind of wet, and Juri's body refused to relax as Kozue pressed herself against it. Kozue flicked her tongue, testing, and let her free hand slide down Juri's bare back, trailing the locket along the way. Juri's grip on Kozue's other hand clenched–

And suddenly Kozue was hard against the shower wall again, Juri forcing her back, a passion and force in her. Kozue tried to gasp, but Juri's fierce kiss stifled her. She caught her fingers in Juri's hair and tugged, trying to pull her back or away, but Juri's teeth dug into her lip. Kozue bit back in turn, and Juri made a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp, a startling fierceness there. Kozue felt Juri's leg part her own, felt the cold, wet wall pressed harder against her.

The kiss broke all at once.

Kozue gasped for breath, and held her hand to her mouth; there were red finger-marks around her wrist from where Juri had bound her. Juri was breathing hard as well, then looked at Kozue with a tangled mix of pain and empathy and a raw, primitive kind of lust.

"Did I hurt you?" Juri breathed. A red flush spread down her neck and across her chest.

Slowly, deliberately, Kozue took her fingers from her mouth and looked. No blood, not for lack of trying. She caught Juri's look and held it.

"Not yet."

_Steam, then; steam and bare skin and ripping cloth and the struggle; hands caught in hair and nails that scratch; pushing down and pulling and pushing again; lips and tongues caught against each other; hot water spattering across naked flesh; gasps for breath between it all; and the kind of sex fueled by animals' passions that leaves both lovers marked with crescent bites and tiny bruises the shapes of fingertips._

Juri retrieved the locket from the corner of the showers, from where it had been knocked away. She slid the chain safe around her neck, then slipped part of the broken clasp through a link, and forced it, bending the ring shut.

The gold was icy against her skin, and she shivered.

Slowly, Juri looked behind her. Kozue was donning her drenched uniform, trying to hold the top in place. The shirt was ripped from collar to hem–

Juri turned and lowered her eyes. She clenched her hand around the locket, let the rose press into her skin, forced her hands to be still. Taking a deep breath didn't help; the showers smelled of them both.

"I'm sorry," Juri whispered.

Gentle splashes from behind, then Kozue's hand snaked around her, fingers tracing across her bare stomach. Kozue's head rested on the back of Juri's shoulder. "Why?"

"That wasn't – it's not--"

"Juri," Kozue said, tapping her fingers and drawing out her name. Juri stiffened, held herself steady. "Didn't you want that?"

Juri didn't answer. Kozue's other hand trailed up her arm, over her shoulder, then her fingers danced over a semicircle of teeth marks at the base of Juri's neck.

"Stop," Juri hissed.

"Why?" Kozue's hand wandered lower.

Juri tensed, held the locket more tightly, moved to brush away Kozue's hand but stopped when that hand covered her own. "What do you want from me?"

Kozue pressed closer, and Juri felt the other girl's skin against hers again, a warm place against her back where the ripped, wet cloth parted. Kozue's breath was hot against Juri's ear.

"_More._"


	2. Why Do You Love Me

**Author's Note:** I didn't expect to ever write more of this, but here it is. As with the first part, this was written for the LiveJournal community "yuri_challenge"; someone submitted a prompt that fit this story so perfectly that I had to write it. I currently have no plans to write a third part, but who knows. Hope you enjoy.

This part is dedicated to Desire, with thanks.

* * *

_Why Do You Love Me_

_More_, Kozue had said, and the word kept Juri up at night.

She lay in a bed familiar and hard, staring up at the ceiling, a subtle breeze pushing through the window and giving the curtains a haunting life of their own. Her body ached in new ways that she lacked words for. Slowly, her fingers traced the half-moon of teeth marks at the base of her neck; she couldn't see them in the dim light but didn't need to. She knew they were there.

She knew where to find all of tonight's marks.

Faint heat pulsed over her skin, a sharp contrast to the night's chill. One hand clenched and unclenched until she realized the motion, then stopped it. The ceiling held no answers, and the stars sparkling on the other side of the window seemed only to stare back down at her, distant and uncaring.

How had it come to this? And what should she do now?

It wasn't that Kozue knew. Juri could handle that. She knew there were rumors about her. And she knew the truth, or lack thereof, of many rumors about Kozue. But this was not what she wanted.

The wind blew harder, and the rustle of curtains suddenly brought to mind the rush of the showers–

Juri sat up all at once, a scowl hardening on her face. She had to do something about this. Laying here would do no good. And a second shower had not washed Kozue's scent from her senses.

She donned her uniform, the better to have the authority it carried. She straightened the shirt's shoulders, zipped it nearly to the top, then bent open the clasp on her locket and slipped it around her neck, forced it shut and slid the locket beneath the starched fabric. Kozue would try for it again, Juri thought as she fastened the collar's clasps. Better to keep it out of reach.

The memory of Kozue's nails scraping across her skin sent a new shiver through Juri, and she caught herself, bracing for a second against the wall before steadying herself once more. There was only one way to deal with this. And she would.

Ohtori campus was quiet this time of night, the sky cold and deepest blue, stars scattered across the emptiness above. Juri glanced around as she emerged from her home. The house where Miki and Kozue lived wasn't far.

Wind blowing through the trees set the leaves to shivering, again reminding Juri of the sound of running water, the familiar and now memory-laden sound of the showers spattering against the porcelain tiles, Kozue tapping her locket against those tiles to get her attention before the taunting began. Juri frowned. Kozue had no business doing such a thing. She should have simply handed over the locket and left.

But with Kozue, things were never that simple.

Juri considered what she knew of the other girl. A reputation for making moves and breaking hearts, all of it deserved. And a fierce dedication to her brother that left Miki alone, despite the myriad girls who would have loved to date him. Juri's eyes narrowed. Protective, manipulative, possessive. Kozue in a few words.

But she, Juri decided, would be neither manipulated nor possessed. And she was never one to need protection.

Juri soon reached the house Miki and Kozue shared. All the lights were off but one, the windows dark and empty, reflected moonlight bright upon the glass. Juri walked through the gate and shut it behind her with just enough noise to reach the house, she hoped; if Miki answered the door she would say only that she was up late and wanted to thank him for returning the locket. But she looked up at the house again and understood that would not happen.

Kozue's unmistakable silhouette stood in the one lit window. As Juri looked up at it, the shadow moved, then was gone. The light went out.

So, it had to be that way. Juri approached the front door and did not knock.

The slow sound of a lock turning, and the door opened. Kozue stood there, six candles burning on two tall tables in the foyer behind her. She wore only a thin cotton shirt that scarcely reached past her hips; if not for the length, Juri would have thought she'd stolen it from Miki. The firelight surrounding Kozue made her seem to glow, her pale skin alight. And though shadows dwelled around her eyes, the mocking smile was unmistakable.

"Juri," Kozue said, drawing her name out as she had before. She said nothing more.

"Kozue," Juri replied, stiff and formal. She paused, fighting internally for the right word. Her heart pounded hard, once. "I just want to make things clear. There's nothing between us."

Kozue's smile didn't change. "And you're on my doorstep late at night," she said, nothing more. The implication was enough.

Juri's breath hitched against her will. "What happened wasn't important." Her eyes narrowed. Once more, she told herself, and she would leave. "It won't happen again."

The other girl reached out and put her hand on the side of Juri's neck. Juri froze. The skin beneath her uniform tightened into goosebumps. Kozue's hand traced down, fingers spreading over Juri's collarbone, pressing into the cloth. She froze, and her smile turned somehow innocent, and Juri knew what she was looking for.

"You're still wearing it," Kozue said. "If you want, I can give you a picture of me to put in there-"

"Don't say that," Juri spat. "Don't even think it. You – you're not-"

"I'm not what?" Kozue's hand moved again, found the long lanyard that led from Juri's shoulder to the chest of her uniform, wrapped her fingers around it and took a step backward into the house and tugged.

Juri held herself steady. Kozue wasn't strong enough to move her, but the candlelight flickering to either side of her shined through the thin fabric she wore, and for a moment Juri saw the outline of her form beneath. Just another ploy. Juri grabbed at Kozue's wrist, wrapped her strong fingers around and squeezed. Kozue gasped, but still held Juri's eyes, and tugged once more.

"Come inside or I'll scream," Kozue whispered. "Miki will find us like this. Do you want to explain why you're here?" She raised her free hand, the lurid bruises there – from Juri's own fingers – dark against her pale skin. "Or should I just show him these?"

Juri hesitated, but held her ground when Kozue tried once more to pull her inside. "I'll make an excuse," Juri said. "But I won't tell him what you did. That would hurt him." She paused, watching Kozue's eyes. "And you want that, don't you?"

Kozue's smile faltered, only for a second, but Juri caught it. She continued before the clever girl could try to turn things to her favor again.

"That's why you came to me," Juri said, and squeezed Kozue's wrist again, just enough to make sure she held the other girl's attention. "You didn't want me. You only wanted another way to hurt him." She let go, then brushed Kozue's hand away from her lanyard. To Juri's surprise, Kozue didn't resist.

This was enough, Juri thought. She took a step back, took a breath to say one last thing, but Kozue interrupted her.

"You want her, don't you," Kozue said. Her smile was gone now, the look in her eyes intense and probing. "But you couldn't have her. You still can't. And that's why you wear her." She paused. "She hurt you."

"And why should you care?" Juri hissed. She stepped back, away from the firelight from inside, to hide her face in shadow.

Kozue stepped past the threshold, leaving the door open a crack behind her, the flickering orange light a warm contrast to the cold blue night. She didn't shiver, though Juri could tell she felt the night's chill. "You still want her," Kozue said. It wasn't a question.

Juri looked away, held her arm down to keep from clutching at the locket. "It was never about wanting her," Juri said. "You couldn't understand."

"Couldn't I?" Kozue took a step closer. A breeze blew, ruffling the edges of her nightshirt. "Let me see." She didn't need to specify what.

Juri took a deep breath. Somehow, the night's cold air steadied her, and she felt her heart beat more slowly now. "No. You've already seen enough. I can't stop you from toying with Miki, but you don't get to do that with me." She turned around, looked halfway over her shoulder. "Goodnight, Kozue."

Before Juri could take another step, Kozue slid up against her back and pressed, just as she had in the shower after . . . everything. Juri froze, her mind flashing back to that moment, the feel of the other girl's skin against hers. A deep, sudden ache spread through Juri's body, and she couldn't tell . . . was she unable to move, or did she simply not want to?

This would lead nowhere, Juri told herself. But she still made no move to pull away.

"Juri," Kozue said, drawing out her name once more. Her fingers traced up the front of Juri's uniform shirt, trailed lightly over her breasts, then reached the collar and tried to open it. Juri put her own hands over Kozue's and held them, kept them away from her collar's catch, but did not move them away.

"Your heart's pounding," Kozue whispered.

"So is yours," Juri said.

"I like this." Kozue kissed the top of Juri's shoulder, all that she could reach, then bit at the cloth. "Don't you?"

And before Juri could say anything more, Kozue whispered once again: "It's okay to want me too."

Juri released Kozue's hands and spun, Kozue's arms still around her. She ran her hands up Kozue's back and neck, slid her fingers through the other girl's short blue hair, curled her fingers tight and pulled Kozue's head back and kissed her hard on the side of her neck. Kozue let out a soft gasp, and her hands clenched against Juri's back, nails digging in so Juri could feel them through her uniform's fabric. Juri bit gently at the soft skin, once and then again, drawing small noises from Kozue as she slid her leg up and pulled it against one of Juri's own, as though trying to draw her down.

Another chill wind blew.

Juri released her hold all at once, raised her head and looked down to see dreamy lust in Kozue's eyes, and a small darkened mark on her neck. "Someone will see," Juri whispered.

A wicked look reached Kozue's face, and she was moving, her hand around Juri's wrist as she pulled them both back toward the house. And Juri went along.

Candlelight greeted them as Kozue pushed the door open, the six flames flickering in the sudden breeze, sending their shadows dancing all along the steps outside. Juri pulled the door shut behind them both in time for Kozue to press hard against her once more, hands and nails sliding up Juri's sides, a strange look of delight and desire burning in her eyes. Her hands reached Juri's shoulders and squeezed.

Juri's own hands traced up Kozue's back once again, pulling her shirt up this time, reveling in the sensation of the other girl's skin, the softness and supple heat. For her part, Kozue reached again for Juri's collar, and pulled open the catches there. Juri expected her, still, to reach for the locket's chain.

But Kozue only pulled her uniform top open farther, and lowered her lips to Juri's collarbone, on the opposite side of the teeth marks there. She bit once more, eliciting a sharp gasp from Juri, as though she was set on matching her previous work.

Juri cupped the other girl's face instead, and pulled her up, met her lips in a kiss, light at first, tentative. Was this still a game to Kozue? The second kiss was still light, Kozue's eyes half-lidded; she breathed gently against Juri's lips and whispered her name once more.

Juri's hands slipped free from under Kozue's shirt. One reached her neck again, the other snaked down her back to the base of her spine, fingertips digging in. Kozue tugged Juri's shirt zipper down further, then Juri drew her close once more and kissed her with all that she could bring to bear.

Frustration and memory, the pain of what felt like an eternity of emotion denied and hidden, all the time she'd spent convincing herself that she didn't need for her feelings to be known or returned. She held Kozue tight and let it all out, pressed all of herself into the kiss, pulling Kozue to herself and feeling the blue-haired girl's moan and small struggle.

When Kozue bit at her once more, Juri breathed in, taking in the scent of her, and bit back, a strange joy filling her at Kozue's tiny squeal. Quiet, she thought, and kept the kiss, giving Kozue no chance to speak.

Kozue's hands clenched at Juri's collar and then the front of her shirt, reached up to her neck and then clawed; Juri accepted the pain and did not release her. Instead, Juri began to lower herself, pulling Kozue down with her. When they reached the cold floor, Kozue wound her legs around Juri's waist, pulling herself still closer.

It became difficult to breathe, and still, Juri would not let her go. Her head spun, dizzy and delirious, and she tightened her hand at the back of Kozue's neck, pulling her hair again, unable to release her.

Only when Kozue's own grip on her wavered, when the other girl's legs loosened around her and her hands were not so eager, did Juri loosen her hold, letting the kiss slowly fade. When their lips finally parted, Kozue looked at her, their eyes on the same level, their bodies not far short of interwined. Beads of sweat dotted Kozue's forehead and the collar of her shirt. Juri slipped forward and licked one from the side of her neck, making Kozue shiver.

Breathing hard, Kozue looked farther down, and some of her smile's familiar wickedness returned. "You still have bite marks," she said. Juri looked down to see the small curve of teeth imprinted on the side of her breast. "I want them to match."

Juri looked further down, to see the marks on Kozue as well. Her own fingers and teeth had made themselves known before, some just visible above the hem of Kozue's panties. Of course, Juri thought, of course Kozue would wear white panties. She reached for the bottom hem of Kozue's shirt. . . .

And gently pulled it down.

Kozue tensed, unfamiliar surprise clear in her eyes. "Juri?" she whispered once more as Juri pulled up the zipper on her uniform top.

"You were right," Juri said. The smile she gave Kozue was one she hadn't known she could give, and she held back a laugh at the giddy sense of relief. "It's all right to want to be with someone else. I needed to know that."

Juri stood, slowly, carefully helping Kozue to her feet as well. Kozue still looked confused, as though she couldn't quite understand what had just happened. Juri pulled her close once more, and when their eyes met, Kozue's innocent smile returned.

"You'll be back," Kozue said. She sounded so utterly sure of herself, Juri thought, and all she could do was return the smile.

Juri let her go. She opened the door, stepped out, then said, "So will you.

"Goodnight, Kozue."


End file.
